


Glowing

by RecklesslyAngelic



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklesslyAngelic/pseuds/RecklesslyAngelic
Summary: Lucy WILL splash you.
Relationships: Caspian/Lucy Pevensie/Ramandu's Daughter | Liliandil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lucian Exchange 2019





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonomia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonomia/gifts).



> I don’t actually know who Ramandu’s Daughter is or why she doesn’t have her own name cause both times I saw the movie I had to go to the washroom when she showed up but here she is making this ship 10x more better. I worked really hard to stop myself from making them all glow blue so please appreciate me. Also warning: Lucy WILL splash you.

Lucy WILL splash you. 


End file.
